


Wasting Sweets Will Kill You

by shikashake2011



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brandish likes Lucy, Everyone likes sweets, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Post Alverez War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikashake2011/pseuds/shikashake2011
Summary: Lucy, Yukino and Brandish enjoy a wonderful girls day out in Crocus. Running into Erza and Jellal just sweetened the experience. Unfortunately, Natsu and Sting don't know how to enjoy a day out without blowing something up. Needless to say, their future has been decided when Erza's cake gets ruined.





	

“These are so cute!” Lucy cooed, wearing a pair of new heels that shimmered in the light.

“They are lovely, Lucy-sama!” Yukino gasped, looking at her fellow Celestial Spirit wizard modeling on the new shoes.

“I agree, they are nice. Ishgal has tons of cute clothes.” Brandish said, nodding as she strapped on a new pair of wedges and stood up.

Brandish, on emissary for the new Ishgal-Alverez Peace Treaty, had decided to take a day off and see Lucy, who had come to visit her on her stay. She was suppose too be meeting with Ishgal’s Magic Council, but after a quick demonstration of her Mass Magic, they didn’t stop her from leaving.

Being two inches tall didn’t persuade them either.

“Oh look at these dresses! They are so slimming!” Yukino smiled, holding up a slender blue dress with a white floral pattern on them.

“Oh! Sting will definitely enjoy that!” Lucy grinned, winking at her fellow mage.

“Lucy-sama! Don’t say such things!” Yukino blushed, hiding her face in the dress.

“I like sweets, but the amount of sugary sweetness in here would kill Invel… How soon can you come to Alverez?” Brandish muttered, turning away and grabbing a dress for herself.

“You’re just jealous.” Lucy teased before screaming as her boobs shrunk and expanded outward before returning to normal.   
  
“DON’T GO MESSING WITH OTHER PEOPLES BODIES!” Lucy screamed, blushing and holding her chest. “I swear I am never leaving her in the same room as Natsu ever again…” She muttered as Yukino patted her back and comforted her.

* * *

 

“A day of shopping is just what the doctor ordered!” Lucy stretched, smiling widely. Crocus had such wonderful weather during the summer. Flowers blooming on every corner, friendly people no matter where you turned, everything was perfect.

“Thank you for changing everything’s size Brandish-sama.” Yukino said, giving a small bow. With their massive shopping spree, after the first three bags, Brandish’s magic was a god send.

“Mmmm” She nodded as they walked the streets, men looking at them and women looking at their men in disgust.

“What’s wrong Brandish?” Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m hungry…” She muttered quietly.

The Celestial Mages just chuckled.

“You never got to try the Star Gelato did you?” Lucy asked.

Brandish raised a brow. “No? Marin blew up the stand.”

“I’ve heard there is a sweets shop here in town that has food from all around the world. Maybe they have Star Gelato there?” Lucy purposed and the light shinned in her brown eyes.

“Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea Lucy-sama!” Yukino gasped, loving the though.

“Yes please!” Brandish said, imagining all the wonderful sweets she could experience.

“The lets go!” Lucy said and they were off in search of the sweets shop.

* * *

“Well well, look who we have here!” Lucy said as the three woman walked into the tastefully decorated sweet stop.

“Erza-sama! Jellal-sama!” Yukino gasped.

The couple in question turned and looked at the three women.

“Lucy, Yukino, Brandish. What a coincidence. Please join us.” Erza said as they walked over and took a seat with them.

“You didn’t have to invite us to join you Erza-sama.” Yukino said worried.

“Think nothing of it. That’s what friends are for.” She nodded in satisfaction. “So what brings you three to Crocus?” She asked.

“Girls day out.” Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples. “Natsu and Sting are just too much to handle sometimes.” She groaned.

Erza nodded solemnly. “I know how you feel. But for some strange reason, I feel like punching Natsu… How vexing…” Erza said as she scooped up some strawberry cake.

“How about you Brandish? What brings you to Ishgal?” Jellal asked.

“Boring meetings with your boring council… Isn’t there anyone worth talking to?” She muttered as a waitress came over and handed them menus. “THEY HAVE IT!” She squealed, going sparkly eyed as Star Gelato appeared on the menu.

“I recommend the Strawberry Cake, most excellent.” Erza nodded, humming in contentment as she ate another piece.

“OH! I want the Lemon Meringue!” Yukino gasped in excitement.

“I must try the Orange Marmalade!” Lucy hummed and the girls put in their orders right quick.

When their sweets came, the café was filled with loud screams!

“THESE ARE SO GOOD!” The women hummed, as they ate their first scoops.

“I am moving to Ishgal…” Brandish hummed as he ate another giggly scoop full of deliciousness.

The five mages ate happily until the wall in front of them exploded as Natsu flew in, crash landing on their table. “STAY THAT YOU MY FACE!” He roared, getting up and tackling Sting across the street.

Sweets dripped down from their faces, the look of shock and horror soon became replaced with fury and rage.

Sensing danger, Natsu immediately turned to the hole in the sweets shop and went still…

Erza…

Brandish…

Lucy…

Yukino…

Anger…

Rage…

“RUN!” Natsu screamed before he was shrunk with a snap of the fingers.

“You two… are not… going anywhere…” Erza hissed, requipping into her Purgatory Armor.

“Those sweets must be avenged…” Brandish said walking out and making herself giant, standing three stories tall.

“Um… Shouldn’t you save Natsu and Sting?” Jellal asked worried. He knew better than to get in the way of Erza and her sweets. 

Yukino and Lucy looked at each other.

“Open, Gate of the Scales! Libra!”

“Stardress! Tauros Form!”

Screams of pain and agony filled the air as four incredibly powerful wizards gave a life lesson on why not to waste sweets.

 

 


End file.
